User talk:Toujoursensemblepourtoujoursendehors
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hanasaku Iroha Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toujoursensemblepourtoujoursendehors page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GreenMoriyama (Talk) 04:50, June 5, 2011 RE: bonjour Bonjours, Mes ami et bienvenue. Welcome, welcome, and welcome. Good thing I took a bit of French....well, that aside, welcome to this wiki. Before we start, which user did you use before creating this one? I would like to know... If need any help from me, please ask and don't hesitate to do so. If you don't feel confident with you English typing, no problem. Just type in French and I should be able to understand, even though I can't type well in French...at the moment, we may not need help, but if you can try your best in typing in episode summaries, that might be helpful. Just write them out and I will correct the grammer. Lastly, I may be an admin, but maybe not the head admin. Actually, there might not be an official admin, but because I have contributed most to the wiki at the moment, you may considerate it as so. There is two other admins, so don't hesitate to ask them or even socialize with them. Catsop, or Alyssa, is also a female so you two may have some girls-talk...and Assasyn, he's busy usually, only posting pictures.... Well, I'll be calling you Marie, and you may be calling me Green or Moriyama or however you wish. Is this fine...? Lastly, love the user name. "Always together, forever apart" is what I read...love how ironic yet lovable this short phrase is. GreenMoriyama 05:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour à vous aussi Bonjour à vous aussi, however, I'd like to say sorry in advance for my terrible French! ;) I read your post on Green's talk, FYI. (It emails me every time his talk page is changed, for whatever reason...) I honestly don't know if there's anything you could do around here, I suppose we could always use more helpers but other that, I'm not sure. We don't really have a "head admin". Since there's only 7 users who've ever made a single edit, only three active, there doesn't need to be much of a power-system. However, Green seems to kind of run the show. So basically, I highly recommend doing whatever he says. Out of curiosity, what country are you from? It's a pretty safe guess for either Canada or France in my mind, but I'm still curious. An hour from the capital of Texas? :O I've lived places all over Texas! (including Dallas, San Antonio, El Paso, and even Austin where the capital IS.) So, since you're in analyzing, you're an hour from Austin, (probably meaning 6th St. downtown as "Austin") you're in the states for college, and you're here for your family business.....I'm going to guess your a student at Texas A&M. I would normally say University of Texas, but A&M fits you better. Am I right? ;) Oh, one last thing, your user name, it's "Always Together Forever Apart" in French, isn't it? Is that a movie quote? Because if it is, I'm a huge fan of Lady Hawke. If you are a fan, is there any chance you've also seen the princess bride? ;) P.S: I'm having computer problems, so I'm typing on an iPhone. I'm sorry for any problems... Alyssa Yo Hi, I'm Asasyn32 but you can call me Thomas. Nice to meet you and i think we will work well together. 18:18, June 6, 2011 (UTC) School Etc.... I'm going to Harvard and I'm majoring in Marketing. (Business) It was a good guess, but my dad lives in Austin so I'm familiar with the area and the culture. You're a subscriber of mine? Really? People are actually read my blog? Lol...I'm honored, really, that you would watch the movies I recommend! I probably would have also picked "Always Together Forever Apart" as my username, (Or Princess Bride's "Inconceivable" hehe) except I always use Catstop. For a few specific reasons, further than the sentimental meaning. So, I can agree with you there. Psychology, eh? I love it. I've considered it, multiple times actually. My favorite branch is Psychobiology. I would have even taken it as a minor if I would have pursued my life-long expectation/ambition of what I would choose as a career path, but my current industry had much better business and economical reasons of involvement. (leaning away from the latter) After all, there's no law against going back to school for another degree, right? I've enjoyed my little bits of Psychology research, I actually just had a pretty interesting conversation on the Myers-Briggs system last night, the day before, and two days before that. I can't remember the last time someone stroke up a conversation on Psychology, never the less the same theory, three days in a row. Kinda strange, eh? Since the "boys" over there are "talking" and clearly planning something (probably an evil something), would you like to talk? I've got quite the marketing concept road map for Hansaku Iroha, and I'd like to discuss it with someone. Do you use Google Talk? Also, my Facebook link is on my blog... Alyssa.